Mr Brightside
by Akala
Summary: Jounochi is watching Mai and Varon together, upset and trying to get over Mai. Songfic to Mr.Brightside by The Killers... (VaronxMai) (JounochixMai)one-shot Please Review!


Disclaimer: Hi I don't own Yugioh but Kazuki Takahashi does! I also don't own the song Mr. Brightside by the Killers either. 

Akala: Today's story I probably wouldn't be writing if it weren't for that song because I am quite territorial when it comes to Joey...

Joey: _sweatdrop_

Akala: this story is rated PG 13 because of a bit of swearing and other stuff like kissing that may not be appropriate for for small children.

ANOTHER THING! Names…a couple are Japanese…

Jounochi: Joey who's point of view this story is in

Mai: Mai (Wow that was hard)

Varon: Valon from the DOOM/ Orichalcos series (Or Yugioh Waking The Dragons In America)

Umm…. That's about all I really need to tell you…I think. Oh and Joey? 

Joey: Huh?

Akala: I love you

_Italics- Flashbacks _Bold- Song Lyrics

* * *

Mr. Brightside

It's raining…again.

And there he is Mai. Your prince charming or whatever. Damn, Varon, you're lucky. You guys don't know it, but I'm watching you. But don't worry Mai, I'm over you…right? No, I don't need you at all anymore Mai! But…It's just…

**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
**

I put my fingers to my lips and traced where you had kissed me. No, it was more of a kiss goodbye…

"_Jounochi this is pretty ridiculous you know!" _

"_But Mai."_

"_Jounochi I know that you love me, but we can't be together. For God's sake! You're only 16 not even a legal adult yet! I'm 24 years old! You don't want me, I'm too old for you."_

"_Your n-"_

"_Jounochi. Listen to me... I am not in love with you. I love Varon, you have to understand."_

"_I do understand, but, I thought you loved me back."_

"_I do love you, but not in the way that I love Varon. Jounochi, you're like my best friend and I love you, but Varon is my lover."_

_I had looked down a the ground, feeling burning hot tears well up and sting my eyes, but then felt a delicate hand touch my face. I had looked into her lilac colored eyes as she looked into mine that contained an amber brown color. But I knew this would be the last time…_

"_Here. This is my goodbye to you." She had said to me, closing the gap between our lips… Her silk lips. It was so warm. _

_She pulled out of the kiss, then hugged me tightly for a bit._

"_Goodbye Jounochi"_

"_Goodbye Mai"_

**It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
**

You're standing outside your apartment. Well, you and _him_ that is. And there you go. Starting to kiss, touch and ruffle hair. Heh because of coarse what's more romantic than making out in the rain, right? Now you're opening the door the door to your apartment and going in. Escaping the rain. What's the matter? Are you two afraid a little water will mess up your hair? Ah, there's the light shining through the window of your apartment. I see you both standing there, starting to kiss, then become more passionate.

My stomach fell. They're in her bedroom…

**Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his-chest  
Now, he takes off her dress Now,**

**Let me go  
**

I started running. Just running. Right now I didn't care if my lungs burst or not. I can't stand to be near them anymore…

**I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside  
**

I have to move on now. You don't love me, Mai. And I don't love you either. But what's good about me? I wonder if I'll ever love again, while being loved back. But hey, who the hell knows.

**I never…**

**I never…**

Goodbye…

_**Owari**_

* * *

Akala: Um…yeah that was all kinda weird, and against my "being in love with Joey-ness" But Hey, you may have loved it or hated it. Or need to criticize me. And there's only one good way to tell what you want…. ''Looks at Joey'' 

Joey: ''shrugs'' Beats me…

Akala: Everything beats you, Joey '

Joey: HEY!

Akala: Ahem…anyway, the answer to the question…well it wasn't really a question it was more of a-

Tim the Enchanter: Just get on with it

Random Medieval Army: YES GET ON WITH IT!

Akala: What would you call that though is it more of a-

God: Get on with it!

Akala:''is overwhelmed by the Monty Python references'' Meep! Please Review!

'''I don't own Monty Python Either''' And sorry if the beginning Author Note was too long. I had lots of stuff to cover. Gomen!

Oh and Owari means "end" if you didn't know. And Gomen means "sorry"


End file.
